Lodestar
Lodestar is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head that glows and levitates in an arch between his shoulders. However, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows.Video Games He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. In Omniverse, Lodestar has a yellow eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, and his head is now more skull-shaped. He also has lines beneath his mouth, which now moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now green, the yellow from his feet go up to his thighs, his shoulders are bigger and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Lodestar wears the Original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Lodestar Rex.png|Lodestar in Heroes United Powers and Abilities RtF (229).png|Magnetokinesis lodestar protect.png|Magnetic Force Fields Lodestar regenerating.png| Magnetic Regeneration Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and can attract magnetic materials to himself. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allow him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium), causing objects he magnetizes to attract everything magnetic to fly and collide with the target. As such, he has telekinetic control over metal, allowing him to levitate and move it around without physical contact. Lodestar can generate a green magnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. If he gets destroyed, he can regenerate by pulling his shattered pieces back together with his magnetism.Ultimate Aggregor Lodestar can levitate and fly. Lodestar possesses enhanced durability, as he was able to withstand being hurt by the red troops' laser blasts and the Forever Ninja's throwing stars. Lodestar possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to briefly grapple with the Stalker without difficulty. Weaknesses Lodestar's head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it blind, helpless and unable to reconnect with the head.Night of the Living Nightmare Lodestar's powers are useless against non-metallic objects such as the Forever Ninja's throwing stars.Return to Forever History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Lodestar was unlocked on-screen but transformed into off-screen. *Lodestar made his first appearance in Simple, where he defeated some battlers. *In Busy Box, Lodestar ripped open the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Lodestar fought a red Techadon. *In Vendetta, Lodestar battled Ragnarok. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Lodestar was used by the Bioids. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Duped, Lodestar defeated Urien. *In Video Games, Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Lodestar and the team defeated a group of Aggrebots. He was destroyed when Aggregor's Ship exploded, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Lodestar violently attacked some Forever Knights. *In Girl Trouble, Lodestar battled some of Computron's Minions. *In The Purge, Lodestar fought a Dragon Robot. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Lodestar battled Rex before switching into Rath. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Lodestar briefly fought Aggregor, but ended up having his head knocked off. Later, Lodestar was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Lodestar stopped Zombozo from stealing a brain from the brain bank. *In Return to Forever, Lodestar battled against the Forever Knights and saved Jimmy. *In A New Dawn, Lodestar appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Simple'' (first appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Busy Box'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' ;Bioids ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Duped'' (first reappearance) *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 2 *''Girl Trouble'' ;Season 3 *''The Purge'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first reappearance) ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''One Man's Trash'' ;Chapter Books *''Double Negative'' ;Others *''Has Ben's Time Come?'' Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Being the main alien and the replacement for Alien X, Lodestar is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Lodestar was temporarily locked. Lodestar was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 7. Lodestar is able to magnetically attract himself to metallic emblems embedded on the walls of the temple and catacombs underneath Bellwood. He can increase his altitude, move across considerable distances and slow his descent to avoid potential hazards. Throughout the game, Lodestar strangely interacts with 15 mystic talismans. Because of this, he is the only alien form capable of defeating Hex, destroying all but one talisman to weaken the otherwise invincible foe. Lodestar uses the remaining talisman to trap Hex inside it. Naming and Translations Etymology Lodestar's name comes from lodestone, a naturally magnetized piece of the mineral called magnetite. Trivia *Lodestar is the first alien used by 16-year-old Ben in Omniverse. *In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Lodestar appears to have a mouth, but with the exception of errors, it never opens. In Omniverse, however, his mouth moves when he talks. *Lodestar's magnetic pulses have changed color throughout his appearances: **When he is introduced in Simple, the pulses are white. In his subsequent Alien Force appearances, they are green. **In Ultimate Alien, they are white again. **In Heroes United and Omniverse, they are green again. *In the code nano section on the FusionFall website, a picture of Lodestar's head can be seen. *The reboot continuity game "Brains VS Bugs" has a magnet upgrade that resembles Lodestar's upper body minus the shoulders, arms, and head. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males